Wendy's Injury
by Regretful Sorrows
Summary: Peter takes Wendy to spend some time in Neverland, secretly intending to tell her about his feelings. Wendy gets shot in her right shoulder with a poisoned arrow. What would Peter do to save his precious one?
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest version of "Wendy's Injury". The last one was written in a rush, so I wanted to rewrite it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Peter Pan.

-----

"So Wendy, would you like to come to Neverland with me?" Peter asked

"Surely, Peter."

Her eyes shone with happiness, her smile showed great excitement. That made Peter even anxious to reach Neverland faster.

As they flew against the wind, towards Neverland, Peter could not take his eyes off Wendy. They had eye-contacts numerous times, and Peter smiled at the sight of Wendy looking at him.

Peter always went to London, and brought girls to Neverland, but Wendy had a special place in his heart. He never felt the same when a day pasted without seeing her. He remembers that day when she stayed at night. He had to sleep on the floor to let her sleep on the bed. That was the best day in his life, as woke up to find her in his arms, both on the floor. He now never enjoys dueling Captain Hook, celebrating with the Indians or hanging out with Tink, all he enjoys is staying with Wendy. Take in mind that Tink has no time for him anymore; she had found the fairy-man of her life.

His friendship with Tiger Lily had become stronger through the weeks, but he didn't tell Wendy about that. He still can remember how she was not happy when he danced with Tiger Lily the first she was brought to Neverland, he still laughed at that, he never did remember anything all his life like he remembers everything Wendy said and did.

Wendy had gotten into lots and lots of troubles in Neverland since the first visit. One time the mermaids, one time Captain Hook and last but not least, Tinker Bell's jealousy.

He wanted this day to end without any arguments or problems.

_I have to tell her sooner or later. But I just can't do it._

"Peter?"

"Is there a problem?"

Wendy giggled, "You're leading us the wrong way."

Peter noticed that Wendy was not kidding, he was leading them the absolute opposite way to Neverland.

"Second star to the right and straight on 'till morning." He muttered, and changed his way.


	2. Chapter 2

I thank _Purple Shamrock 17_ for the kind review; I hope you enjoy this chapter as the last one.

**PS: **I don't really like the new pirate's name, please suggest something.

**Disclaimer: **Same old story, me no own.

-----

"This time my plan can not fail" mumbled Captain Hook as he tried to get rid of the bucket stuck to his leg.

"Like the last one? Or the one before?" Commented his new pirate, Sharpener.

"No, these went wrong because of some mistakes, but this time I'm sure we'll succeed, with the help given from our new friend."

Hook looked at the trapped Tinker Bell.

"You'll help us get rid of Peter's new friend, won't you?"

Tink made some changes in hair, trying to make it look like Wendy's.

"Yes, that's her."

Tinker Bell nodded, she'd do anything to get rid of Wendy. She believed Wendy has taken her place in Peter's heart. Tinker Bell's jealousy made her not think of what Peter will do when he finds out she was behind it.

Hook let her free, on one condition; she'd help him to do what he wants.

He asked her when Wendy's arriving and when she'd be leaving. He asked her about the place where no one can hear her screams or help her.

By the time Tinker Bell had answered all his questions, Peter and Wendy had arrived home.

-----

Short, I know, I'm trying my best. My writing is not known for being long.

I prefer shorter chapters.

Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

you haven't noticed

_Kasmira36_ suggested to merge chapter 3 & 4, so, here!

Btw, thank you _Life'sAbitchAndThenYouDie_, _boogaz_, _becc-gallanter_, _Jackline_ and _Miss.Fliss_ for the add.

And thanks _kirseylee787_, _kasmira36_, _boogaz_, _Life'sAbitchAndThenYouDie_,_ L_ & _Purple Shamrock 17_ for the kind reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the last ones.

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan characters or feelings. I only own this plot.

--

"Boys! Wendy's here!" Peter cried, he knew that once they put a foot out of the house, the garden would be damaged as if Tinker Bell never took care of it.

"WENDY!" They cried happily, each trying to reach Wendy for a hug before the others.

"Hi boys!" Wendy gave each of them a tight hug. In this very moment, Peter felt neglected.

He tried not to show it, but the boys knew it from his uncomfortable way of floating in the air.

Their eyes settled straight on Peter, Wendy noticed that and immediately leaned in and kissed Peter on the cheek.

Peter's face flushed with colour, trying to hide it. His heart jumped in his chest, he wanted to shout happily, to reveal what's inside. Peter quickly controlled himself, and tried to stop blushing more.

While Tinker Bell flew through the trees' branches, she felt guilty about doing it.

How could I've done that? I should have remembered what Peter had done the last few days.

That was really true. Peter didn't sleep since Wendy left days ago; he just watched the sky all night, wondering will ever Wendy return after what Tink had done to her. So since Peter didn't sleep at night, he was usually very angry at day. He didn't fight pirates or play 'tag' with the Indians. He kept blaming Tink for every single bad thing that happens to him, Tiger Lily or the Lost Boys. And if he's not like that at day, he'd be probably crying alone in his room, refusing to eat or talk to anyone.

But what does he need that Wendy for? He's got me!

Tink thought, trying to convince herself.

--

"Peter, will you pleeeaaase take me to see the mermaids once more?"

He was not willing to go, he didn't even want to move a muscle, but Wendy's puppy eyes couldn't be refused.

"Okay Wendy. Just don't get too close, 'cause last time they almost drowned you."

"Oh, yeah. About that, I don't want them to see me, okay?"

--

Peter knew it was his chance to tell her, they're alone, and they won't be again. He knew that the Lost Boys would want Wendy to tell them stories, and when they're asleep, Wendy would ask to go home.

But he wondered why Wendy stole his heart, why not Tiger Lily or even Tinker Bell.

Enough of this, he just had to tell her.

"Wendy?"

No answer came.

"Wendy?"

Still, no answer. He didn't want to turn so she'd see his face flushed with red colour.

"Wendy?"

He finally decided to turn and see what's happening.

Wendy was not there, she was… gone.

--

Chapter is short, 'cause I don't have time.

Ended here, 'cause I wanted that.

Hope you enjoyed.

Time to go to bed and sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

ZZzzzzzzz….

Leave a review please.

Please?

Zzzzz?

Return to Top


	4. Chapter 4

I'd like to thank _kasmira36 _for the review; she really suggested a great idea to fix the last chapter.

By the way, If you haven't noticed, chapter 3 was been updated, I added some more events. This chapter will make no sense if you don't see the updated part.

Hope you enjoy!

**Thanks: **_littlemissmaster_, _Rayden2008_, _littlemissmaster _& _marcilanii_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot.

--

"Wendy?"

No answer. And it was visible the Wendy was not joking, she either had gotten lost, or…

Or…

She either would be dead.

"No… She's got to be alive, she's got to be!" Peter cried, and truly believed it, with all his heart.

He thought of going to Hook, to accuse him of kidnapping Wendy. But he knew there was no time for that, no time at all.

_So, if I were Hook, where would I hide Wendy? Of course! At Skull Rock! Just like Hook did with Tiger Lily!_

So Peter headed to Skull Rock, not knowing the shock he's going to see.

"Wendy!"

He spotted her, lying there, on the cold rocks, at the edge of the water. She must've fought long and hard, because there no sign of Hook anywhere.

But why is the rock she's laying on red? Red? Wait! Oh no! This couldn't be! She must've gotten injured!

--

Yet still small. I dunno why, but I like small chapters better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks:** _Purple Shamrock 17_, _lark lover_, _Sir-Humphrey-Telephone_ & _becc-gallanter_.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling and Hook.

--

Peter landed softly on the bloody rock. His heart was beating so fast and so slow at the same time. He could see nothing but his precious Wendy fading away from him.

He gently touched her hand.

_Please don't be cold… please don't be cold…_

As he feels the temperature, a bit high, but what's important that Wendy is still there.

But not for long, her left shoulder is badly injured. She was hit by an arrow.

_What's that smell?_

Hook tried once to kill Peter using a liquid that smelt like this.

Peter's jaw dropped, his eyes settled on Wendy, as he realized the horrible truth. He was losing her.

_I gotta go get help…_

He took the decision right away, he had to; there was no time for thinking. As he flew to the way home, he tried to remember how he lived after Hook spilt that deadly liquid in the water he was about to drink.

_The Phoenix! Its tears could heal anything!_

That reminded him of the salty water he had had to drink to be able to survive.

_A cup of water, with four Phoenix tears dropped in it._

It was very easy to remember the recipe, he discovered it.

--

Yes, that Phoenix is actually from Harry Potter. But whatever, it belongs to J. K. Rowling anyway.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks:** _Life'sAbitchAndThenYouDie_, _EragonPeep_, _lark lover_, _Purple Shamrock 17_ & _kasmira36_.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Peter Pan, J. M. Barrie does.

--

* * *

Peter's Point Of View:-

_But, wait! Where could I possibly find a Phoenix? The last one caught on fire years ago._

Oh my god, this can't be happening, I am going to lose **my** Wendy! Why didn't I tell her before about my feelings? Why didn't I tell her how I used to sneak every night into her room while she's asleep, just to steal a thimble (AN: remember Peter thinks a thimble is a kiss) from her soft lips. Why? Why was I so stupid?

_I feel like an idiot._

First thing that came to my mind, Tiger Lily. She helped Tink find the Phoenix last time.

_Off to Tiger Lily._

--

So I went to Tiger Lily for help, but it wasn't a good idea indeed. I knew Tiger Lily hated Wendy, but there was no choice.

"No."

"Come on, please? Tiger Lily?"

"No."

I had to think fast, I knew Tiger Lily wouldn't help Wendy, but what about me?

_Oh, that's a clever idea!_

Quickly, I pulled Tiger Lily close to a hug, before she could comment, I kissed her full on the lips, and I also quickly retreated.

Shocked by what I have just done, Tiger Lily nodded in surprise, and went off into her tent.

A few moments later, I flew off with the Phoenix on my shoulder.

_I gotta help Wendy._

--

_There's Wendy._

I leaned in to help Wendy sit up, but that's when it hit me, her body was cold as ice, her heart was not beating, neither was mine. I felt like my whole world ended right here, right now.

"Wendy?"

End Of Peter's POV.

* * *

Peter Pan fell to his knees, holding Wendy's hand.

_That's it? She's gone?_ _Gone Forever?_

He let a single tear slide down his cheek, to land onto Wendy's hand. Then closed his eyes, and gave her one last thimble, one last touch before she left. He let go, opened his eyes, and realized Wendy was no longer there.

_Forever I'll wait. I promise, forever I'll wait. _

And so years and years pass, and Peter kept his promise, to wait, until the day comes, the day he'd see Wendy again.

--

Please Review.


End file.
